Fanfic Channel
Fanfic Channel is a fictional American television network, serving as the flagship property of owner The Fanfic Network, the media unit of The Fanfic Company. The channel's programming consists of original television series and movies, aimed towards audiences ages 13 to 19. Founded on March 1, 2012, Fanfic Channel serves more than 80 million households in the United States and more than 560 million internationally. History Forming of the Channel (2010-2011) Early 2010, founder Aaron Moon started planning on creating a fictional channel that would feature fanfic series based on existing television series. This is when A High School Rockstar started its planning stage. Based on the series Austin & Ally, Moon created the series, hoping to kickstart Fanfic Channel. The channel originally was intended to be created in the form of a Youtube Channel, broadcasting all episodes through his personal channel. This proved to be too much work and Moon moved everything to Wikia. The channel was then formed as the flagship property of The Fanfic Network. Moon Channel (2012 to Early 2013) The channel was originally named Moon Channel, after Aaron Moon. The channel remained that way until early 2013 when the channel was renamed to FFC. FFC (2013 to Early 2014) The channel changed its name to FFC, which stands for FanFic Channel. The name lasted for almost a year before being changed to its current name. The logo of the channel was drastically changed by removing the moon from the logo and instead having a green semi-circle at the front. Numerous series were pitched to the channel, including Secret Life, but none were able to go into production and air. The transition between FFC to Fanfic Channel was mainly due to the launching of Wonder Entertainment and Wonder Studios. Fanfic Channel (2014-present) Before stepping down as president, Aaron Moon changed the channel name to Fanfic Channel. Axel Torres became the new acting president. A whole new lineup of shows premiered in the Winter of 2015, including two talk shows. The thriller series, Revenge, premiered with over 20 million US Viewers, making it the top pilot episode of Fanfic Channel, and the first series to surpass the 10 million mark. Two other series, The Supernaturals ''and ''Avatar, averaged between 8 to 9.5 million viewers. Fanfic Channel has also established a talent program that gives opportunities to social media stars and users. On February 2015, Fanfic Channel has expanded its broadcast from United States to Canada to international. An Asia and Europe based Fanfic Channel will be launched in the year, which will cater to audiences in countries like the Philippines, China, India, Malaysia, United Kingdom, Germany, Russia, Italy and France. It was also announced that Fanfic Channel will be providing a premium service to its US and Canadian consumers, the Fanfic Channel On Demand, which will allow the service subscribers to access episodes a week earlier than their scheduled air date. It also gives access to never before seen Behind the scenes of tv series and original movies. Current Programming Fan fiction Live Action Series * A High School Rockstar (March 2012 - Present) Original Live Action Series * The Supernaturals (January 2015 - Present) * Revenge (January 2015 - Present) * Avatar (January 2015 - Present) * Rising Stars (January 2015 - Present) Talk Show * The Amy Poehler Show (January 2015 - Present) * Supernatural Stakeout (January 2015 - Present) Future Programming Original Live Action Series * Secret Life (February 2015) * Upside Down (February 2015) * Spy Teens (February 2015) * Behind The Desk (March 2015) Other Programming Cancelled Live Action Series * Kyle & Jane (January 2015 - January 2015) Fanfic Channel Original Movie * Saving Christmas Night (December 2014) * Magical Disaster (February 2015) * Runaway Princess (March 2015) * Project Summer (June 2015) Special Programming * Fanfic Awards 2015 (June 2015) Fanfic Channel Original Movie * Saving Christmas Night (December 2014) * Magical Disaster (February 2015) * Runaway Princess (March 2015) * Project Summer (June 2015) International Fanfic Channel Asia On February 2, 2015, The Fanfic Network launched an international channel, Fanfic Channel Asia, that broadcasts programs to the Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, India, China, Japan and Thailand. It features a multi-language feed, with dubbing and subtitling in Tagalog, Malay, Mandarin, Japanese and Thai. Fanfic Channel Europe It was announced that The Fanfic Network will also launch a Europe based Fanfic Channel in the Summer of 2015.